


Ocnos

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Kudos: 3





	Ocnos

他从没见过那个孩子如此雀跃的模样，尽管她嘴上不肯承认，但显然是为了今天新加入护廷十三队的，那个传说中的天才少年。

“和日番谷君是很好的朋友吧？”他笑着问，就见女孩微微红了脸飞快地摇了摇头，马上否认道：“不是啦，只不过是一起长大的……他就像我的弟弟一样……啊，没想到他也能加入护廷十三队呢，所以我非常替他高兴。”

“是这样啊。”他微笑道，“我听说，日番谷君是难得一见的天才呢。”

“只不过是个没长大的小孩子。”他听见她悄悄嘟囔了一句，然后忍不住笑起来，抬头望着他时眼睛里充满了期待的光彩，“呐，蓝染队长，晚上有新队员的庆祝宴会，您……您会来吗？”

“当然了。”他说，“我很期待。”

“太好了！”她满脸都是藏不住的欢喜，这孩子是个完全不懂得掩饰自己心情的人，明明是想向自己引荐那个日番谷吧，却不好意思说出来。不过无妨，他本就想见一见，那个盛名之下的少年。

“蓝染队长，您要出门？”

薄暮时分，有一把熟悉的嗓音自窗口响起，然后一个削瘦的身影轻巧地翻进了屋里。

“银，你还是没有养成走正门的好习惯么。”他对着镜子继续整理自己的衣着，看到那位不速之客在地上坐下。

“啊啦，只是路过而已。”银满不在乎地笑道。

“我要出席新队员的欢迎宴。”他回答说。

“哦，那听起来很无聊啊，何况今年五番队不是没招到什么有意思的家伙吗？”

“我有一个想见见的人。”蓝染惣右介把队长羽织披在身上，拾起桌上的眼镜。

“让我猜猜看——是那个传说中的天才少年，日番谷冬狮郎吗？”银笑眯眯地问。

“我很期待。”他说。

“什么？”银微微仰起脸，似乎对此感到好奇。

“不知道他与你比起来如何。”他的声音温和而从容，可银总是觉得，正是在这种时候，才让他感到蓝染队长是无比危险的人。

“哦呀，这可真是让人害怕。”他故作夸张地笑说，“我可算不上什么天才。”

是的，无论什么天才也好，最强也罢，在这个男人的面前，都不值一提。正因如此，当他摆出一副赞许的神态说着天才什么的时候，才会让人感到毛骨悚然。他们都只不过是在这个男人的棋盘上，为他增添一点微末的乐趣罢了。

“别这么说，银。”他淡淡地笑起来，“我可是非常欣赏你的实力的。”

“不一起去看看吗？”他问。

“免了免了。”银摆摆手，“希望那孩子让蓝染队长觉得有趣吧。”

“小白！小白！”少女在人群里兴奋地向他招手。

“吵死了，都说了不要这么叫了！”白发少年不得不在所有人的目光都聚集过来之前冲过去把她拉走，“我已经是死神了，叫我日番谷！”

“怎么了嘛，小白就是小白啊。”她扁扁嘴，不服气地嘟囔道。

“你在这里干什么啊？”他无奈地转移话题问。

“啊，对了，你记不记得我之前和你说过的蓝染队长！”她说到那个人的名字时，满眼都是憧憬和幸福的光辉。

“哦，记得啊，你说他很厉害，很照顾你来着。”日番谷皱了皱眉头，不耐烦地说。明明她才像个小孩子，一谈起自己的队长就满眼藏不住的欢喜与骄傲。

“我今天邀请蓝染队长来了哦！小白也想见见他吧？”她欢快地说。

“哈？我才没说过……”

“我带你去！”

“喂喂……等……”

话还没说完，他就被雏森一把抓住手腕跑了起来。

其实，坦诚地说，他也不是没有想过要见见那位蓝染队长。在雏森的描述里，他是一个既强大又温柔的人，一位优秀的死神，循循善诱的老师，尽职尽责的队长。她说，为了能更多地帮上蓝染队长的忙，她一定要变得更强。当然，他知道的，雏森一直都是非常努力又聪明的人，她入队不久就如愿以偿当上了席官，但想到这一切都是为了那位蓝染队长的时候，他又总是感到一点莫名其妙的不快，尽管他自己也觉得十分可笑……蓝染，究竟有什么样的魔力呢？

他也不止一次地幻想过蓝染的模样。

“你就是日番谷君吗？我是蓝染惣右介，初次见面，请多指教。”

但当面前身披羽织的男人对他露出温和的微笑，这样说着时，他忽然就愣住了。

这个叫蓝染惣右介的人，原来这样年轻，这样美丽，毫无上位者的傲气，看起来也并非个性乖僻，像是一块温润的玉石，没有一丝棱角。

怎么会是这样的呢？世界上怎么会有这样的人呢？

但他的思绪立刻被雏森狠狠拽了一下他的袖子打断了。

“是……是的，我是日番谷冬狮郎，请多指教。”他连忙说。

男人的笑容似乎深了一些，他说：“我能感到你的灵压，的确是令人惊异，我很期待你在这里的表现，日番谷君。”

“非常感谢……”他说着，却感到一丝迷惑——他为什么一点也感觉不到面前这个人的灵压有何特别之处？尽管是强大的，但却似迷雾中的冰山，教人不知道有多少藏在海面之下。但或许是他多虑了吧？他又不会知道蓝染惣右介应该是什么样……

“小白，你为什么不笑一笑呀？”送走了蓝染队长的雏森蹦蹦跳跳地跑回来，把一只苹果糖塞进他手里。

“我才不要吃糖。”他说着，却在她作势要抢走之前赶快塞进了嘴里。

“蓝染队长是不是一个非常好的人？”她笑盈盈地问。

“啊……”他一时不知道该怎么回答。

“要是小白能得到蓝染队长的指点就好了！”她自顾自地说下去，“蓝染队长真的很厉害，当初他教我剑术的时候，我可没少挨打，但那之后，真的好像就突然明白了——那种感觉很奇妙！那时候我还只是普通的队员，但蓝染队长一点架子都没有，不仅亲自教我，还会和我聊天，给我讲瀞灵廷的事情……”

“好啦好啦，你张口闭口都是蓝染队长。”他皱了皱眉头，“要是想让他认同你，就赶快变得更强吧，别老像个小孩子一样！”

“我才没有像小孩子一样！话说，你哪有资格说我啊……”

“哈哈哈，小鬼们的关系还真是好啊，是吧，蓝染队长？”志波一心晃荡着宴会上顺来的半瓶酒，朗声笑道。

“祝贺十番队得到这样一位少年天才呢。”蓝染笼着手，远远地望着正在嬉笑打闹的雏森和日番谷。

“是啊是啊，这孩子可是块队长的料！”志波一心笑道，“不过我还是喜欢小雏森那样可爱的女孩子，有她在你轻松多了吧？不像我们的松本，总是找不到个人！”

“嗯，雏森君非常努力，虽然还是席官，不过已经展现出副队长的素质了呢。”他微笑颔首。

“这些年轻人真是让人期待啊！我跟你说，我年轻那会儿……”

席散时瀞灵廷的月钩正向西天沉落，每一个屋檐下都藏着一个安谧的美梦。他独自走过满地落霜般的月色，幽暗里辽阔的瀞灵廷像是一座无边无际的废墟，建立在虚幻的希望与无知之上。


End file.
